


Infinite Friendships

by GideonGrey



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert, post snap, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGrey/pseuds/GideonGrey
Summary: Alright, so basically this is after the snap, Thanos is defeated, Tony was in the soul realm (not in space) when he met you. You and he formed a bond as you looked after one another but were separated before Thanos’ defeat. Tony set up FRIDAY to find you in any surveillance footage he could get his hands on inorder to reunite with you. He finds you, becomes adiment adamant that you live at the compound in New York because he doesn’t want to lose you. Domestic Avenger adventures ensue. You become not only Tony’s beacon of light but best friends with everyone in the compound.May make this a Loki/Reader. Not sure yet. Also, no ratings yet cause idk how explicit this might get if I do add relationshipness with Lokes. Oh and all the peeps live cause I’m in need of a hug after Infinity Wars and End Game is coming out this month so I’m a sad goober!





	1. I’ve Been Made

It was beautiful summer day at the Avenger’s compound in New York, a purely peaceful day at that. One that all those enjoying it never would have thought they would experience since the name Thanos had graced the Earth with its presence. It had been a long and hard struggle to defeat the Titan but had he won, they would not be able to live up to their name as Avengers, as the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. That is what they truly were, even if they didn’t believe it themselves. The lives that were saved outweighed those that were lost and the return of great friends who had died in battle such as Loki, Gamora, and Vision lessened the blow of the loss of half the Asgardian people.

  
Though the wrongs of one large mad man had been righted, there one soul that had plagued Tony Stark’s mind since the ‘snap’, since the moment he was released from the soul stone. To defeat Thanos, he and his team had to fight from both realms, the soul gem and the living one, to make their way towards one another and to join those taken with those who had been left behind. During his struggle in the wasteland that was the soul realm, Tony had met a young woman who was no older than her mid 20s.

  
She was not enhanced in any way, had no powers that could benefit the world in their battle with Thanos, and was overall a plain human being with an unhealthy obsession with memes and puns — god! The puns! She could put a newly knighted father to shame! Though she wasn’t spectacular in any way that would end her up in a fiction novel, she had a kind presence about her and a killer sense of humor. Hell, that girl could out sass Stark on a good day! Though in their seemingly endless purgatory, there weren’t many good days for Tony.

  
Still reeling from the loss of his friends, the closest thing he’s ever had to family, he was more than okay with giving up right then and there. If the universe seemed fit to kick him in the privates and then spit on him while he lied on the ground then so be it! They had lost. _He_ had lost. He failed his family and he failed himself. It was only until he decided to open his eyes that he realized it wasn’t some cosmic power that had kicked him in the nutsack but a young woman. And the spit he felt on his face was the saliva spewing out of the poor girl’s mouth along with what little air she had left in her lungs.

  
It would seem that in his final scuffle with that giant purple space scrotum, his entrance into the soul world was anything but smooth sailing. It had been more like an unintentional flip off of a rapid water slide straight into this unsuspecting child. Through the pain, he had tried his best to apologize but he was cut short by a large inhale from her small frame and an even larger laugh. How could someone be laughing, hell enjoying this situation after they had failed— after _he_ had failed the whole universe in trying to save them?

  
From that moment on, they seemed to be stuck together like melted popsicles that had been shoved back into the freezer after sitting out too long in the sun during a kid’s pool party. Very sticky. He was, in the beginning, annoyed with her enthusiasm but he grew to enjoy her company. He started to realize that she wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine as he previously thought when they first met. They spent whatever dim sunlight they had walking through the dessert wasteland, looking for any signs of life and at night they would hide in nearby caves or whatever makeshift shelter they could conjure up.

  
Water was scarce here and it did cross his mind that dehydration may have played a part in her depression but he’s not entirely sure that was the case. After what seemed like forever, she had finally broken down crying, spilling her guts over the fire and a roasted hog’s(?) leg, telling him of her fears, of how she was afraid she would never see her home again, see her family again. She had been so strong for him since the beginning, she had become his beacon of light in this damp and darkened world and she had given him hope and a will to wake up every day to make the trek across this new god forsaken land. But now, he had the chance to do something that he never thought he’d be able to do again... to bring hope of freedom to someone... to avenger someone.

  
Sometime towards the end of Thanos’ rule, they had been separated by a band of not so friendly men with not so kosher intentions towards his new little sunshine. He had told her to run for it, he had defended against the men with what little strength he had left in his malnourished body just to keep her safe. When he thought he was on the verge of yet another death, he had gained protection from the members of his team that had been sucked into this hell hole with him. He had a manhunt sent out to find his star fire but she was nowhere to be found. Once again reunited with his team, mind you a team with a plan to save everyone including the young woman, he was forced to follow them in their journey to restore the universe to its former not-so-glory. They had reasoned with Stark that this would be the best way for him to keep her safe.

  
Now, safe in his New York compound, he isn’t so sure that it was the right decision. Once he had gotten home, set up FRIDAY once more, he ordered a trace on all video and audio surveillance to find this girl, to find _his_ girl. She had become like a daughter to him in that short period of time and after months upon months of searching for a girl with only the knowledge of her name, what she looked like, and the country she lived in, he was starting to lose hope. He was starting to think that maybe his mind had somehow conjured her up to help aid him in his solitude. It’s a wonder that she was named (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N) and not Wilson, though that would be rather confusing once he came back into contact with the Falcon. Can’t have his makeshift daughter sharing the same name with that idiot.

  
Though, none of that would really matter if she was simply a figment of his vivid imagination. Hell, that’s probably what she way, his coping mechanism for his loneliness, his loss of Pepper and his team. That had to be it, he was sure of it. That was until during a beautiful summer day like today was interrupted by an incessant beeping. At first, he ignored it as he continued to work on his suit. It wasn’t until FRIDAY’s voice rang around him that his attention was pulled to the computer screen across the room.

  
“Mr. Stark, it would seem that there is surveillance footage of Miss. (Y/L/N) exiting a gas station at 11 pm as of last night.” Tony shot up out of his seat, making a run towards the screen provided.

  
“Where?!” He demanded. “Canonsburg Pennsylvania, sir.” The A.I. Replied calmly.

  
“What the hell?! She was this close to me this whole time and you couldn’t find her?!” He screamed, slamming his fists down onto the metal desk.

  
“It would seem that she just arrived in the state not too long ago seeing as her rental car, which I took the liberty of running the plates, is from California.”

  
Tony took a deep breath through his mouth and out his nose, a coping skill he had learned from (Y/F/N) during their exile. He unclenched his fists, closing his eyes, laying his sweating palms on the cool surface, trying to ground himself, just as she had taught him. With one last deep breath, he slowly opened his eyes on the exhale before replying.  
“Sorry about that, FRI. Could you please send the rental details to my personal tablet?”

  
“Already done, sir.” There was a long pause, the only sound in the room being the ambient noises coming from the machines and Tony’s shuffling of his clothes as he reached for his tablet. “And, sir?” The A.I. Interrupted.

  
Tony instinctively looks towards the ceiling, giving his alter ego friend his undivided attention. “Yeah, FRI?”

  
“I forgive you.” There’s a short moment of confusion displayed on Tony’s face before it’s graced with a sheepish grin. “Thanks, FRIDAY. You’re my girl.”

  
“I know, sir.” He huffed out a laugh before exiting the room, eyes glued to the screen in his hand as if they held all of the clues to every question that had formed in his mind since the day he was separated from his light, from his dear sunshine.

  
“Now where’re you headed, sweetheart...?” he mumbled whilst making his way down the hall towards the nearest coffee maker.


	2. Bitter Sweet Reunion

Tony’s total and complete focus the next few days after the original alert from FRIDAY was solely on finding out where his girl was and where she was headed. Cameras had caught a glimpse of her every now and then at diners and gas stations but the trail went cold after she had left the state of Pennsylvania. Even though there was radio silence on (Y/F/N)’s location for two days straight, Tony kept himself sane by uncovering her file with help from his government friends. He had practically memorized everything about her that was given in the profile before he finally emerged from his bat cave for a meal that didn’t consist of energy bars, whiskey, and a stolen sandwich that Bruce left unattended for 5 minutes. Hey! He left it behind! It’s not Tony’s fault that the breaded glory needed a friend to consume it! He was only helping the poor little guy.

Upon reaching the resting grounds that was know as the Commons at the Avenger’s compound, Tony made a b-line straight for the open kitchen in search for sustanence and the battery fluid he insists it called coffee. There, he was met with the weary eyes of the rest of the team. They watched him fumble around in the fridge until finally the Captain decided that we would have to be he one to speak up. He have a cursory glance towards his teammates before he slowly walked towards Tony as if he was approaching a wild animal.

”Hey, Stark...” Steven began.

”Hmm?” Was the only reply that came from the grown man that was trying his hardest to shut the fridge door with a socked foot as he carried the ingredients he needed for a sandwich over to the kitchen island. After having such a tender and beautiful moment with Bruce’s lunch a few days ago, he couldn’t get it out of his mind so he had finally given in, deciding to come up to make an even better sandwich.

”So, uh. The team and I have been talking...” That statement seemed to gain the attention of his eyes though his hands still continued their work. After finishing his masterpiece, he continued to eye the super soldier suspiciously as he picked up his over stuffed sandwich, taking a more than generous bite.

”Oh come on, Stevie! Just get on with it.” The voice of Bucky rang out from the living room where everyone was watching the interaction. Tony’s expression steeled and he spoke to the entirety of his friends after finishing off another bite of food.

”This is about (Y/F/N), right? I know, I know. You all think I’m crazy for continuing this after months of nothing but that’s just it! FRIDAY found something! She’s out there guys! I just gotta find out where exactly then I can pick her up and you all can finally meet her.” The look on their faces was not a good sight to see. They definitely thought Tony was grasping at straws here with blurry video surveillance footage and seconds of audio clips he claimed to be (Y/F/N)’s voice talking on a burner phone. They loved their friend but because of that they were seriously worried that he might be going insane finally after their last battle for their lives. Even Loki became weary around the man of iron and he even ceased his cruel banter towards him.

The silence was finally broken by Bruce’s voice. “Tony.... I know you want this to be real but you have to see this from our side. The photos, the videos, all of it... they don’t really paint a clear picture of her.... Are you sure that you-“

”That I what, Banner?!” Tony yells towards his long time friend. “That I made her up?! You don’t think that hasn’t crossed my mind?!” He threw down his half eaten sandwich onto the paper towel he was using as a plate before continuing to speak. “I spent god knows how long in that damn wasteland and while you guys had each other to hang out with, all I had was  _her_! We had little to no food, even less water and lord knows how much I complained but that girl stuck with me through all of it and I’ll be damned if I don’t spend a  _few months_ searching for her to repay her for all the damage control she did on my screwed up brain!”

There was another long silence filled with guilt, uncertainty, and sorrow as Tony’s words sank into the bones of everyone standing there. After what seemed like hours of staring at the ground, Steve finally lifted his gaze to his friend. He opened his mouth to speak but FRIDAY’s voice interrupted whatever comfort he was going to provide.

”Mr. Stark?” FRIDAY addressed her maker. Tony’s posture seemed to relax a bit and he turned his sight off his beefy friend towards the ceiling before a addressed his A.I.

”Yeah, FRI? What’s up?”

”There is a visitor at the front of the compound-” Tony didn’t allow FRIDAY to continue, the prospect of getting the hell away from his friends was greater than any anti-social tendency he had that would prevent him from greeting his new guest.

”Shame! Gotta go guys! Guests and all that!” He picks up his sandwich with one hand, an apple in the other as he makes his way out of the room before anyone can object. “We’ll have to finish this later”

”Tony-“ Rhodes gets cut off by an even louder ‘see ya’ from Stark as he ducks out the door, leaving many audible sighs behind.

”We can’t just leave it like this.” Cap states to which Loki replies, “And what do you expect to come from a continuation of this conversation? He is clearly too thick headed to listen to any sort of reason you pathetic Migardians have to offer.”

Completely ignoring Loki’s useless comment as usual, Steve enlists a small group consisting of Nat, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, Sam, and Wanda to follow him inorder to fully confront Stark’s problem. They finally reach the front door where they see Tony at, looking at the visitor through the door. “Tony! We have to finish this conversation...” Cap is stopped by the look on Tony’s face as he makes his way towards the end of the entry way, finally getting a glimpse of whoever it was that had stunned Stark into such silence. There in the door way stood a young woman with (Y/H/C) hair and large (Y/E/C) eyes full of hope and sorrow. The other’s soon stopped behind their Captain taking in the scene before them, not willing themselves to speak. The only sound that was heard were the birds singing outside before the young woman finally broke the silence with a soft voice.

”Hey Tones.... Long time no see...” She graces Tony with a sweet smile which slowly turns into a nervous one as her eyes glance over the superheroes behind him. At her words, all tension seemed to be released from Tony’s body as he lunged forward to hug the young woman before him, burying his face in her hair. A huff of disbelief left his lips along with a sob that somewhat resembled a profanity. The young woman wrapped her arms as much as she could around Tony, cradling him in her kind embrace, a smile evident on her face even though her lips were covered by his shoulder. She wasn’t too short but she was definitely a foot or so shorter than Tony which made for a difficult time trying to hold his body weight against her.

Tony seemed to have noticed her struggle since he quickly pulled away from her, not letting go of her waist but still far enough from her that he could take in all of her features. She was much more lively than when he last saw her. She had gained some more muscle though that could be from the fact that she had adequate nutrition once more. He eyes also seemed brighter and more full of light and her hair was brushed through, her appearance, much like his now was more of a human from a first world country rather than two individuals fighting for their lives on a daily basis. One of Tony’s hands roamed to her cheek while the other went to her forearm, still in utter disbelief that his sunshine was right in front of him, so close that he could physically touch her, which was exactly what he was doing. He didn’t want to let go of her in fear that she would disappear once again. He wanted nothing more than to strap her to one of those baby carrying things onto his chest so he could keep you with him 24/7 but that was beyond illogical. Though when has Tony been known to be logical when it comes to the affairs of the heart?

His trance was broken by a masculine cough from behind him. With a started jolt, Tony spun around to see members of his makeshift family staring at the two of them with questioning glances. With a quick glance back to her girl and then to the group, Tony pulls (Y/F/N) under his arm into a side embrace before addressing his crew with a broad smile.

”Avengers.... I’d like you to meet (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” To say that they group was stunned by the smaller girl being anything but fictitious was an understatement. If fact, their minds were completely blown if not short circuited. That was completely evident by the next words to come out of Barton’s mouth.

”What the actual fu-“

”She’s real?!” Wanda voice bellowed over Clint’s cursing.

That only gained a larger smile, if that was possible from Tony and a chuckle from the young woman. “Damn right, she’s real. Serves you right for thinking I was crazy! I’ll take apologies in the form of chocolate and hard liquor.” Tony seemed to be back to his old self as he walked (Y/F/N) passed the stunned superbeings still keeping her securely under his arm. While (Y/F/N) loved seeing the dumbstruck looks on their faces, she was still worried about the sudden reunion between her and her father-like figure. Tony seemed to sense her mental struggle because he gave her a tight squeeze on her arm as they walked down the hall. He also leaned towards her ear and whispered with tears in his eyes, “It’s good to have you here, angel. Let’s get you some food and we’ll talk more.”

Her shoulders relaxed more at his words and she became less anxious. They had all the time in the world to catch up and she had to remember that she wasn’t going to lose him so quickly like last time. She wasn’t going to lose her North Star anytime soon and they had time to sit back and enjoy each other before the serious talking needed to happen. So, she followed into footstep with him, the other’s on their tail as they made there way to the shared space that held the rest of the Avengers that she had yet to be introduced to. It was going to be a long rest of the day but she knew she could get through it with Tony by her side once more.


	3. Gems, Monsters, Flour! Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets the team then has a heart to heart with Tony, revealing what she went through after they were separated.

Now that (Y/F/N) was sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen of the compound, Tony made due on his earlier promise of providing her with food via the sandwich material he left out in his rush to greet his guest. Oddly enough, through his grueling search, he hadn’t even pondered on the idea that maybe she was searching for him too and that if she Googled the name Tony Stark it would probably be super easy to get ahold of him. Either way, he was more than grateful that it was her who stepped through that doorway and back into his life.

As she continued to eat her sandwich and chips that Tony provided, she half-heartedly paid attention to her long lost friend’s expletive on his day to day life since everything went back to some form of normality. The other half was  _extremely_ aware of the eyes glued to her back from the super-beings that she had yet to meet. Not that she really met the others in the entry way; she couldn’t very well call them all  _‘avengers’._ That would no doubt get confusing. So, she came to the conclusion that she needed names.

”So, I spent that night, barbecue sauce all over the floor, an energy drink in my hand, and Thor’s left foot up the-“ Tony continued his story of god knows what before (Y/F/N) interrupted.

”That sounds real cool and all, Tones and as much as I’d like to know where Thor’s foot went, I think an introduction is due.”

”Oh, yeah! Of course!” Making quick work of her dirty dish, he ushered her towards the living room where the entire team, she hoped were sitting, standing, and... floating?

He swiftly gave her the names of all those who were there. Man with the arm thing, Bucky. Pretty boy with the beard, Steve aka Captain Freaking ‘Merika! She knew about them from History class growing up and idolized them probably more than the boys in her Freshman year. Next came the two most sexiest women ever, Natasha or Nat as she told (Y/F/N) to call her and Wanda. Bruce was the dude with the glasses when she first got here, as well as the other guy being Clint which she knew as Hawkeye cause, like who  _didn’t_ know the original Avengers? After was Sam, Rhodey, some dude named Scott who could control ants and shit and Peter Parker though she had to promise not to tell anyone about him cause he was freaking Spider-Man! Then last but not least, when it came to the Earthlings was the man who floats, Vision. Though he really couldn’t be considered human since he was made by them.

That left the huge, giddy, golden retriever of a man who was no doubt Thor, God of Thunder, King of Asgard. Oh and his brother, Loki, God of Mischief, Prince of something or other, dude who tried to take over New York and kinda messed with Germany? Regardless, while everyone seemed to give friendly handshakes, these two were very much different. Thor had instantly swept her into his arms, nearly crushing her before Tony was able to convince the big lug to free her and Loki was the complete opposite, only gracing her with a nod of the head.

(Y/F/N) knew he had gotten a little less spicy since his failed attempt to rule but he still seemed to hold an air of superiority or was that him just being cautious? Regardless, she hoped that that was for sure the last of the introductions, all that was left was for her’s.

”Nice to finally meet all of you. I’d heard a lot of your names while I was with Tony and of course I know the Originals.” She stated with a smirk towards Cap. “I’m (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), as y’all know I met Tones here in the stone, I’m originally from California, aaaaand yeah. Not sure what else to say except that you guys are super awesome, I look up to you and thanks for like....saving the universe and shit.” That resulted in a couple of chuckles, weird looks from the space people, and an eye roll from the man of Iron himself.

”Well, I think that’s enough excitement for one day.” Tony cut in before anyone could ask any questions. Mainly Peter....cause that boy’s face had excitement and wonder all over it, not to mention his mouth was wide open though it now closed with Tony’s statement. He’d have to save his thoughts for a later time as would everyone else seeing as Tony was already ushering (Y/F/N) out of the room. With a quick wave goodbye, (Y/F/N) followed Tony down several halls, up an elevator, down even more halls until they were finally in an office.

The door shut behind her with a final click and before she even had a chance to properly turn around, she was pulled into a strong embrace. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Tony’s torso as she stood there in silence, her shoulder becoming more wet as the clock ticked by. She and Tony had spent many nights like this, sometimes though she would be the one crying. It could be for lack of food, for missing home, for Tony’s feelings of failure. On those nights, the one who was doing the crying would be the only one heard while the other stood guard to protect them in their weakness not only from the monsters that laid in the dark ready to snatch them up and eat them but also from the monsters in their hearts who were ready to tear them apart at any given moment.

This was not an exception to that rule. (Y/F/N) had wanted to break down the moment she say Tony again but she held it in, knowing full well that he would need her, that she would have to be the strong one, at least for today. She slowly stroked his back as he murmured incoherent words and phrases, only catching a few such as,  _‘I missed you so much’_ and  _‘God, I thought I lost you’._

When he finally let her go, she ushered him to sit down in the office chair whilst she took the one from across the table, moving it to sit right by him, reaching her hand out to hold his. He gratefully took it in his own, holding it tight as if him loosening his grip would allow her to fall through once again.

”I tried so hard— I sent out people— I sent out myself— but I... But I had to... You have to believe me, (Y/F/N). God, I had to — the world it-“

”Hey, hey, heeeey. Shhhh I know Tones, I know. Believe me, you did the best thing you knew you could. You protected me from those bastards, from a potential lifelong trauma of being raped and god knows what else.” Tony looked at her with pleading eyes, still begging her for forgiveness. Forgiveness he felt that he didn’t deserve, forgiveness that was already given long ago but the pain still lingered in his heart. No battle, no bloodshed, no amount of punching Thanos in his face could stop the pain that nawed at his internal organs when he thought of how he might have failed her, how his actions might have killed her. She moved her hand, still cradled in Tony’s towards her chest, towards her beating heart.

”I’m here now. I’m alive and well. You saved me physically, emotionally, mentally from that god forsaken place and from my own mind. You saved this entire existence” she continued, gesturing her free hand around the room, looking around before her eyes met his once more. “You couldn’t have done it with me there. I would’ve been dead weight-“

”No! Don’t say that! If I knew where you were-“

”You would have worried more and not been able to deal with Thanos.” She finished his sentence. “I know you and I know that it was better that I wasn’t there for both the safety of ourselves and the whole universe. You  _had_ a job to do and I needed more than just the day to day survival that we lived through. I  _needed_ Iron Man in that moment though I will  _always_ love and long for Tony Stark in my life.” She finished, tears forcing their way from her eyes without her permission. She had to be the strong one, dammit! Apparently her tears didn’t affect her message because Tony had brought her into yet another embrace, squeezing her with the force of a Norse god.

With a strangled chuckle and a pat on the back, Tony finally released her from his iron grip (no pun intended), her hand still in his. “God, I love you!” He exclaimed to which she pursed her lips in a small smile before replying, “I know” That gained a hearty laugh from the billionaire and a squeeze of the hand. His features turned a tad bit serious when he added, “Thank you. Really...”

A humbled smile reached (Y/F/N)’s eyes. “Of course.... You’re the closest thing to a father I have ever had and I’ll be damned if I was never able to see you again.” There was a comfortable silence that followed her words. This was the first time that she had verbally acknowledged Tony as a father figure and to say that he was a little choked up was an understatement. He squeezed her hand once more, trying his hardest to will the tears away. Albeit happy tears, he was over all of this emotional bullcrap. He was Tony Freaking Stark, Iron Man, he wasn’t a bubble blowing baby! Once he had finally felt safe to use his voice without fear of it cracking, he asked the question that had plagued his mind since their split.

”What happened after... you know? Where did you go?”

Shifting in her seat, (Y/F/N) replied “It’s kind of a long story.”

”We’ve got all the time in the world.”

”Yeah, but you also have the attention span of a gnat.” she cackled.

”Hey!”

”Oh come on! You know I’m right! Who was the one who caught those weird ass fish things to eat?” Tony mumbled a reply to her question. “Huh? What was that? I couldn’t hear you. Oh! That’s right! It was me, and why was I the sole fisherman in our little group?” Tony mutters again, though it sounded more like a grumble.

”What was it you told me?” She asked, this time not rhetorically. After quite a long pause, Tony finally answered.

”I said, ‘Fishing is for losers who don’t know how to use their brain power for better things than sitting around thinking about nothing’.” (Y/F/N) arched an eyebrow.

”And which one of us brought back dinner while the other tried to make a bazooka out of rocks and a tree log?”

”Hey, you had to admit that it _was_ a pretty cool looking bazooka.” Tony grinned childishly.

”Ha! It sure was.... To answer your question though, I wondered for a while before I found a place to camp out for a few days waiting for you.” That pained look returned to his face and he was again about to apologize before she continued.

”Once I realized that you weren’t coming, or rather i thought you had died, I had to make a choice to either go back and find your body or try to move forward and try to find food and shelter away from those bastards. I really wanted to go back for you, I swear but there was no way I could risk another meeting with those guys and in turn make what you did for nothing.”

”I know, angel. I would have been gone by the time you got back anyway.” She nodded, a small silence following his words. She folded her feet under her on the chair before continuing, still somehow holding onto Tony’s hand.

”I ended up traveling for a few more days before I was knocked out by some person and brought to their camp. They thought I was a threat which I couldn’t blame them so they were very cautious of me at first. They ended up being pretty awesome people though. There was a couple from France and I praise the high school gods for those classes because no one seemed to understand a thing they were saying.” She and Tony both laughed. “There was also this lady and her son, the dad apparently wasn’t taken I guess or he just wasn’t found yet. There were a couple of girls and guys who were for sure not from Earth, one of those dudes were the one that knocked me out. Anyway, they were all super nice people and I stayed with them for a while, the alien people taught me how to hunt better and even track and I helped to the best of my ability to teach them about the monsters and how to deal with them. Like being quiet for the blind ones with tails, and making sure to set up logs for the short ones with the freaky teeth, ya know?”

Tony nodded. He knew exactly which creatures she was talking about. They didn’t know exactly where in the universe they came from or if they were native to the soul stone but they were not a force to be reckoned with. The tailed beasts walked on four legs and looked something like a werewolf mixed with some kind of prehistory dinosaur. While it was blind and had no nose, its hearing was so sharp it could pick up noise from its prey from a mile away. Because of that, Tony and (Y/F/N) had spent countless experiences having to stand still for what felt like hours in the pitch black of night while those  _things_ shuffled around them, trying to pick up any noise they could to gain a direction towards their next meal.

As for the short little buggers, they were like short, pug-like alligators. Maybe they were a pet of some kind for an alien race but those suckers had teeth for days! Luckily enough, they found out sooner than later that those little short dudes had a hard time climbing over stuff so logs became their best friends. It was either that or wake up in the morning to your feet being torn apart by one of them.

 “I spent a lot of time with them until the little boy, Rowen got real sick.” She continued, a sullen look on her face. “He left the group one night to go pee and we woke up to him screaming... One of the small ones got his leg. We did everything we could to save him but infection set in then the gangrene.” Tony gave her a comforting glance and a squeeze of the hand that was his way of saying she didn’t have to continue but she knew if she didn’t get it off her chest now her continual nightmares would only persist in their regularity.

”Rowen died a not so peaceful death and Rosalie, his mother took that very hard. She sort of went mad without him. She tried to attack a few of the others and she almost got as far as poisoning one of the alien women’s food with berries she found but the men stopped her in the act. The others started talking.... about how she was going to have to be... ‘put down’.” (Y/F/N) looked up towards the ceiling of the office room they were in, clicking her tongue and trying everything she could to force down the lump in her throat. This time it was her turn to squeeze Tony’s hand.

”It was decided that one of the alien men would do it while she slept. He was a warrior on his planet for sure, his demeanor and the way he talk just screamed military and nobody questioned that he could get it done quickly.” Another lump in her throat, this time a strangled cry came out. Tony quickly moved his other hand to her shoulder to keep her steady on her chair as she folded over. “When...when we went to bed that night,” She sobbed. “I c-couldn’t fall asleep.” Her voice began to escalate as she continued. “And I- I heard her. God! I heard her wake up and call his name and then I heard her skull being crushed!” Her foot moved out from under her to steady her further while she crumbled into Tony’s arms.

”God, Tony! I heard the crunch and-and the blood! And I just laid there!” Tony cradled her in his arms, shushing her and whispering sweet things in her ear.

”And what’s worst of all is that she didn’t even die quickly! She was screaming her son’s name the second then the third then the forth hit!” Tony would give anything to take this pain away from her, to make it so she never had to go through such horrors ever in her lifetime. But that would never be the case, no matter what the end game had been, her past could not be rewritten, but he could help her in the present and in turn present her with a better future.

”I’m so sorry, baby girl. God, I’m so sorry.” He continued to console her as he rocked her in his arms. The next few hours went on a tad bit smoother as she told him about how she left the group and the places she went to, the things she saw while she traveled alone, always alone, refusing any group that came along her path. Then she recalled her release from the gem and her return back to California, her search for him and her cross country road trip. Eventually, both parties had cried their weight in tears and soon realized it was about dinner time.

On the walk towards the common area/open kitchen, Tony stopped (Y/F/N) for a final hug. “I’m real glad you’re here, sweetheart.” He pulled away, keeping his hands on her elbows, gazing down his nose are her. “You are going to stay, aren’t you?” He tried to keep his demeanor cool but that was kind of hard when they both looked like Rudolph who just got laser eye surgery. A soft chuckle came from (Y/F/N).

”Of course. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” To which Tony rolled his eyes before continuing to walk ahead, pulling her laughing form along. “Obviously. If those creatures couldn’t get rid of your ass, there’s no way I’m going to be that lucky— ow! Hey!”

”Don’t be a jerk! You know you love me!”

”Yeah but you didn’t have to hit me!”

”Whatever! Let’s go! I’m hungry! Your rich ass better have your fridge stocked with delicious treats or I’m going to book a one way ticket back to Cali!” She rushed down the hall before another voice echos from above.

”Mr. Stark has made sure I kept stock of (Your favorite dessert) since he began his search for you, Miss. (Y/L/N).” FRIDAY spoke up.

A wicked grin graced her beautiful face as she spun around to face Tony. “I don’t know who that was but I like her already!”

Tony stopped dead in his tracks, trying his best not to hit into (Y/F/N). “Yeah, You’ll find the group here to be up to par on your sass meter.”

She chuckles, “Good! They better be good if they live with you!”

And with that, the two rounded the final hallway, making their way into the kitchen area where they were greeted by a beefy Steve in a polka dotted apron accompanied by a Bucky whose hair was tied up in a messy bun with flour decorating his chest and face.

”Oh yeah.... I think I’ll like it here” She grins up at Tony as he takes in the sight of two of the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all like this so far. Kinda got a little dark in this chapter sorry about that! I just felt like Tony has the potential for such raw emotion and I wanted to show some of that through him and the reader. Anyway, If you have any scenarios with the Avengers you’d like to see let me know and I’ll see what I can do. I’m kind of writing this all as I go so idk where it will end up but most likely there will be a Reader x Loki ness.


	4. Blood and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has a nightmare from her stay in the soul gem, a few avengers comfort her and an unlikely friendship begins.

It had been a few days before (Y/F/N) had gotten into the swing of things at the Avenger’s Compound. She had learned a majority of their schedules as she established her own, finding the routine that fit best for her. That was good, routine was good, it was good for her to keep some stability in her day to day since the nights could be unpredictable in regards to her nightmares. They were very sporadic and they varied in the level of intensity, however they were always the same. It must have been her mind’s constant desire for repetition and routine sifting its way into her unconscious. Regardless, the dreams were always the same formula:

_She wakes in a cave her and Tony had slept in for many weeks, she realizes that a noise woke her up so she calls out to Tony but he isn’t in his usual spot next to her. She goes to light their small campfire but is interrupted by an ear rupturing screech outside of the cave._

_“Tony..” she gasps in realization. She struggles to her feet, feeling around for her shoes. This damned shoes! If she had kept them on she wouldn’t have to waste time! She finally get’s both on her feet, laces pre-tied and she shuffles her way out of the opening of their den. Though she was fast in her exit, she slows her pace knowing the evils that could be lurking in the wilderness.  
_

_“Tony?...” she whispers. She walks a few more steps, hands extended forward in the pitch black of night. There was no light, no sun, not even reflected light which meant there was also no warmth as a slight breeze carded through her hair. She was on high alert every time with wind blew since that was the only sound cover for the creatures that laid in wait to find their next meal. She was vulnerable when the wind would pick up, rustling the otherwise still bushes and grass making it easier for footsteps to go undetected... Just like the ones that crept up behind her now.  
_

_In one swift movement, an arm wrapped around her shoulders whilst the other clamped a hand over her mouth. Her instant reaction was the throw her head back into the nose of the offender but she ceased all movement when she heard a familiar voice.  
_

_“Shhhh.... It’s me.” Stated Tony in a hushed voice, the wind ceasing its restless cry. (Y/F/N) slowly turned around, wrapping her arms around Tony, burying her face in his neck for comfort but also so she could communicate with him quietly.  
_

_“Where the hell did you go? I heard the tailed thing’s screech and you were gone and-” she was cut off by Tony’s soft and soothing voice.  
_

_“I know. I’m here now.” She felt such great comfort but, like everything in that godforsaken stone, it didn’t last long. She instantly flips around at the sound of a blood curdling scream, releasing her hold on Tony. When the screaming stops, she turns back but he is nowhere to be found._

_”Tony?!!!” She yells in desperation, spinning around frantically in the dark, arms outstretched until she sees a warm light in the distance. Chest heaving for oxygen, she makes the slow trek through the forest towards what looks like a camp fire. It feels comforting, she knows this place. The figures around the fire turn to observe her in the silence and she does the same, a question on the tip of her tongue. Another scream, though this time she’s able to place it’s direction and distinguish that it’s female in origin. The heads of those around the fire make no notice of the sound, but follow her with their eyes as she breaks into a run across the camp, towards the left and she is once again back in the forest._

_Another scream rises, this time much closer. She comes to what feels like a clearing, at least that’s what she thinks it is since she isn’t being hit in the face by invisible tree branches. She takes a deep breath, the crisp air filling her lungs, burning them with excruciating force, her flesh stinging from the lashings the branches bestowed upon her. She stands there in complete silence, void of everything but her ragged breathing and her heartbeat thumping in her ears. That’s until she hears it._

_CRACK!_

_No.... No no no no no!_

_THWACK! CRACK!_

_Stop it! No!_

_CRACK! WHOOSH! SQUISH! ROWEN!!!!_

_The voice of the woman hit a sharp crescendo, causing a ringing to occur in (Y/F/N)’s ears._

_Rowen! Rowen! ROWEN!!_

_It was as if she were taking a step closer to (Y/F/N) with every scream of her deceased’s son’s name, accompanied only by her footsteps. No... not footsteps... it was the sound of her skull being crushed in, the slick blood lubricating the path under her. This went on for a few more cries until everything was back to a numbing silence. (Y/F/N) let out a slight whimper into the dark which was echoed back to her and a few hesitant breaths as she stood there alone for what felt like hours._

_”Rowen” a devilish whisper came to her left ear. She instantly flung herself in the opposite direction, falling to the cold hard ground of the forest floor. She tried to shuffle backwards, away from this horrible depiction of Rosalie but her legs and arms were soon caught in what she could only assume were roots. With the last of her strength, she tried to pull herself away but the more she struggled, the farther she would get pulled down into the damp ground. The earth slowly turned into liquid and (Y/F/N) tried everything she could to grasp onto something solid but to no avail. Everything she touched around her soon turned unto the liquid which wreaked of iron... no... blood._

_Beginning to panic even more, she starts to scream for help, scream for Tony, scream for anybody who could pull her out of this crimson bog. Slowly but surely, the swamp pools to her neck, her chin, under her nose until she no longer has any hole in which to breath from and all too quickly the top of her head joins her as well. In a last ditch effort, she reaches her hand out of the liquid, hoping and praying that someone will pull her back to reality, back into the comfort she once had. As her oxygen runs out, her mouth instinctively opens and blood begins to fill her lungs yet her hand still remains outstretched. You’d think that blood would enter your lungs as quick as water would but she wasn’t so lucky. The blood around her was like syrup and it seemed to congeal once it found its way into her body. It was like inhaling oddly shaped jello that was far from a tasty death it would provide. Mouth already dirtied by the taste of metal, she screams out one last time with the last bit of air in her lungs and a hand finally reaches out for hers, pulling her out of the bog._

(Y/F/N) shoots up out of bed, gasping for air. Oh god! Precious air! Familiar arms wrap around her tightly as she adjusts to the brightness of the room, the lights now turned on.

”Hey, hey, hey. You’re okay. I’m here. You’re safe.” Tony coos as he cradles her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to ground herself and trying to commit to memory the lovely feeling that comes with a pair of lungs filled with air.

”Wha-What happened?” (Y/F/N) finally gets out.

”You were screaming and FRIDAY alerted me. Was it a nightmare?” He asked but his eyes held a knowing look. She simply nodded, her attention towards her door and the people gathered in the dark hallway.

”Shit. Sorry. Did I wake everyone up?” She mutters under her breath to Tony, head down in embarrassment.

”Don’t worry about it, Doll. Half of us were up anyway.” Bucky reassures her as he makes his way past the door and over to the side of her bed.

”I’ve dealt with my fair share of nightmares. Still do. You know what, come on! I got the perfect remedy for ya!” He gestures as he stands up from his kneeling position. (Y/F/N) glances wearily towards Tony who simply shrugs. Bucky soon takes her hand in his own and pulls her from the mattress and towards the door. As they both walk out, hand in hand, she catches a glimpse of all those who were at her door. There was Steve, Nat, Thor and Scott and what looked like Loki standing further down the hall with crossed arms and a look on his face that was unreadable at least from her position being pulled by a human truck.

 It would seem that they had made it to their destination because Bucky stopped walking and turned around with a boyish grin on his face.

”Have a seat, doll.” Was all he said before walking into the Compound’s kitchen. (Y/F/N) took a seat on the stool at the island while she watched Bucky get to work, pulling a pot out of a cabinet, placing it onto the stove. The others seemed to have followed behind, Thor and Scott making their way towards the couches surrounding the large TV screen, Tony on their heels trying to prevent them from breaking anything and Steve and Nat sat at the kitchen table that was situated between the living room and kitchen island.

In the process of making sure Thor didn’t smash another remote, Tony caught a glimpse of Loki who was in fact standing at the side lines, watching as the other Avengers crowded the room filled with screams. Reluctantly relinquishing control of the remote to Scott, Tony directs his tired eyes towards the God of Mischief.

”Hey, Reindeer Games. Not a good time. You can stay but I swear, if you say one rude thing, your ass is going in a cell for the unseeable future.” He exhorts, pointing an accusatory finger towards the tall Asgardian who has, for the small duration of (Y/F/N)’s being here made nothing but rude and snide comments towards the young woman.

”Tones, it’s fine. Leave it.” (Y/F/N) waves him off with a tired hand, not taking her eyes off of Bucky, trying to figure out what he was making. Whatever it was, it smelled like heaven! From the corner of her eye, she could see Loki silently making his way towards the stool next to her, taking a seat. Without time for her to comment on their close proximity, Bucky turns around with a mug full of something chocolatey.

”Careful, doll. It’s hot.” He cautions, handing her the ceramic mug. She breaths it in with a smile on her face. “Italian Hot Chocolate.” Bucky explains. “My Ma use to make it for me after I had nightmares. After a while, I would pretend to have one just so I could get my hands on another cup.” He chuckles, his voice raspy and deep, filled with happy memories. “I’m pretty sure she found out because after a while it started tasting more like baker’s chocolate.”

(Y/F/N) lets out a small laugh, the steam from her cup traveling away from her. She takes a tentative sip and is instantly warmed by the thick beverage that makes its way down to her stomach, coating her mouth with pure, sweet joy! “This is amazing” she smiles back and Bucky returns her smile with one of his own before getting a few more mugs for those in the room. As she takes another sip, she notices Loki glancing towards her... no... towards her cup. She raises her mug towards him and his eyes snap to hers as if he just realized he’s been caught staring.

”Want a sip?” She asked him. His face hardens but his eyes are full of curiosity. “Why would I drink that swill, better yet why would I drink from your cup, mortal?” Tony makes a guttural noise from behind them but (Y/F/N) doesn’t budge.

”I don’t know. Just thought it might balance out your bitterness.” The room was filled with soft chuckles from the others at her sass filled comment but there was no venom laced in her words just a simple smile and another invitation to try the amazing smelling treat before him. To everyones surprise and even Loki’s, he takes a hold of the mug, fingers laced with (Y/F/N)’s as he pulls it towards his lips. He hesitates for a moment, eyes staring directly into hers before taking a sip of what could only be described as liquid gold.

Her smile grew even wider as she saw a glint of joy in Loki’s eyes even though his facial expression didn’t betray his stony exterior. With the cup returned to it’s rightful owner, Loki leans forward onto the island, eyes averted as (Y/F/N) takes another sip from her mug, a grin still plastered on her face. Everyone in the room seemed to stop what they were doing to watch the strange interaction but once the tension was gone, they turned back towards the TV, continuing to watch whatever movie Scott picked out.

”Hey, Buck. Let me help you with that.” Comes the voice of Steve as he rounds into the kitchen, reaching out for a few mugs of hot chocolate that Bucky gladly gave him. “Thanks, man.” Steve makes his way towards the living room, handing out the delicious beverage and Bucky follows suit but not before placing an obnoxiously pink cup in front of Loki. They share a look that was probably something along the lines of a peace treaty and Bucky heads towards the couches, Loki directing his attention back to the counter top.

A small giggle leaves the woman to his right. “So, do they not have chocolate on Asgard?” She inquires before taking a generous gulp, wincing at the scolding temperature. Grinning at her pitiful state, Loki takes a small sip of his drink as if he were taunting her.

”We have cocoa and we do make chocolate but it was mainly reserved for deserts such as cakes but never did we think to melt it down and pour a ton of sugar in it.” He replied earnestly, receiving another giggle from the lady beside him.

”Well, you’ve been missing out. You try to take over Earth and you didn’t think to try the food? You’re crazy.” Loki shot her a look that was a mix of slight offense that the topic of his failure to rule Midgard presented itself once again into a conversation but also curiosity towards the woman’s priorities when it came to intergalactic travel.

”I mean, come on! You gotta Guy Fieri it! Check out the local cuisine! Fill your taste buds with all the flavors a planet has to offer!” With that she took another gulp of her hot chocolate, this time her drink was cooled enough that it wouldn’t burn her. “Man, I love food.” She mumbled to herself, just low enough that no one but someone who was sitting next to her could hear. She probably didn’t even realize she had said it out loud by the far off look in her eyes, probably thinking about the copious amount of food that could be out there on different planets. It’s a wonder how she stays in semi good shape.

 She shakes her head, bringing herself back to reality before glancing back towards Loki. “But for real, man. You live in New York freaking City. That’s like the melting pot of ‘ Merica! Just pick an ethnicity and BAM!” She playfully smacks her hand on the counter top. “You got delicious food at your finger tips!” A chuckle could be heard from Nat as she stood from the table, mug in hand.

”Good luck with that one, (Y/F/N). We barely got his sorry ass to eat pizza recently.” She makes her way to the stove, refilling her mug with more hot chocolate. She must really have a sweet tooth! (Y/F/N) was already getting a sugar high from the half mug she drank.

”Then it’s settled!” She turns her body and attention towards the man next to her. “You and I are going to try all of the food this city has to offer!” Loki gives her a look of distaste but before he can deny her she cuts him off, holding a hand up to his face. “Ah ah ah! I won’t take no for an answer! This is my first time here and I want to eat more than just Dominos!” She sends a pointed look towards Tony who acts like he didn’t see her, fiddling with the remote that she took back from Scott.

”A great idea, Lady (Y/F/N)!” Thor booms from the couch. There was no one in that room that didn’t wince at the volume of his voice. She gained a few shushings from those around him and a reminder that others were still asleep, gaining a sheepish look from the god.

”Brother lives up to his name, huh?” (Y/F/N) mutters into her cup before taking a sip. Her comment gains a smirk from the god of Mischief, sending a fluttering feeling to her stomach. She doesn’t get much time to ponder on this new feeling, her thoughts being interrupted by Thor’s voice once again, this time softer.

”As I was saying... I think it would be a great idea to get my brother out of the compound. Perhaps he might grow to love Midgard if he tries the wondrous cuisine.” He puffs out his chest, a childish grin on his bearded face as if he were the proud owner of this idea.

”As if I would wish to be around those pathetic mortals—“ Loki is cut off by the voice of Tony he is now jumping over the back of the couch to join the conversation in the kitchen.

”No. Absolutely not.” He points his finger towards (Y/F/N), mug still in hand. “I am not letting you run amok with this mass murdering lunatic.”

”Tones—“

”No!” He shouts, earning his own round of shushing. Rolling his eyes, he turns his attention back to the woman before him and in a lower voice says, “I just got you back, (Y/N/N). I’m not putting you in anymore danger than is necessary.” (Y/F/N) sighs before placing her mug onto the counter as she stands up to face Tony.

”You can’t honestly believe that monitoring me 24/7 will keep me from getting hurt, can you?” She places a hand on Tony’s upper arm, her expression as serious as his, both knowing the terrors that could be out in this world alone. “I’m here to stay, Anthony. I won’t go getting into trouble, trust me.” They both stood there staring at one another as though they were communicating non-verbally. After a few moments of this, Tony finally concedes with a huff.

”Fine, Fine! But you better not pull any stunts, Rock of Ages!” He addresses Loki who seems to be in complete confusion as to how he ended up in this mess without even showing the desire to join (Y/F/N) on this quest of hers.

”Sweet! This is going to be awesome!” (Y/F/N) states with a wide grin on her face. “I’ll start Googling places and come up with a list of restaurants we can try today.” She starts walking out of the room, a skip in her step as she continues to mutter ideas to herself on her walk back to her bedroom.

”Are none of you imbeciles going to take into account that I haven’t agreed to traipsing around this pitiful planet?” He demands in exasperation only to receive apologetic looks from his fellow Avengers and a quaking pat on the shoulder from his oaf of a brother.

”Do not fret, brother! I’m sure you will enjoy your trip with Lady (Y/F/N).” He states before walking back to the couch after Tony, a knowing grin splayed out across his features. Loki huffs out in defeat, leaving the room as well muttering something about never being listened to or left alone or some crap like that. Regardless, he was now stuck with plans for the day and he planned on going back to bed before he was forced into a world full of mortals who still despised him. It was too early for this crap...


End file.
